


牡丹国色动京城番外之玄武门 下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 李元吉 - Freeform, 李建成 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城番外之玄武门 下

　  
　　李世民是李渊次子，太子亲弟，大唐秦王，皇帝亲封的天策上将。重重身份犹如层层盔甲，哪怕东宫猛将如云，也无法在短期之内将他铲除。  
　　正如魏征所说，稍有差池，就会让太子染上污名。史笔如刀，后世会如何评论一个杀弟夺位的君主？  
　　所以齐王步步为营，慎之又慎。  
　　时间一日日推进，那张罩在天策府上的大网逐渐收紧。  
　　武德九年六月初三，太极宫中的探子忽然传出消息，太子淫乱后宫，皇帝震怒。  
　　简直荒谬，李元吉甚至怀疑那探子已经被李世民收买，否则何以会说出这般荒唐不经的话。后妃们虽然花容月貌，但在他的眼里，没有一个人能比得上李建成。  
　　被美色所迷？不如让太子看看镜子里的那张脸吧！  
　　但是当第二个探子也传出同样的消息时，李元吉坐不住了，他赶往东宫，在丽政殿找到了太子。  
　　李建成屏退了朝臣，只留下东宫臣属。  
　　“何事？”  
　　李元吉也没什么好隐瞒的，“探子来报，称太子淫乱后宫……”  
　　“一派胡言。”他一句话还没说完，东宫众臣便炸了锅。  
　　“太子已多日不进后宫，何来淫乱之说。”  
　　“不用多说，定是秦王阴谋。”  
　　“秦王一而再再而三污蔑太子，是可忍孰不可忍。”  
　　李建成示意众人安静下来，看向李元吉，“天策府有何动静？”  
　　李元吉摇头，“自从上次太子遇刺，天策府便再无动作。”　  
　　“事出反常必有妖。”李建成冷笑，“他这招虽然拙劣，却很有效。只要父皇心存疑虑，就会召我进宫问话。”  
　　话音刚落，便有人来报，说宫中有宦官传话，命太子即刻入宫。  
　　李建成笑了，“看，说曹操曹操就到。”  
　　李元吉蹙眉，“你还笑得出来。”  
　　“我不笑，难道哭么？”李建成不以为意，“当年仁智宫中危机重重，我不是也闯过来了？”  
　　他说的当年，就是指武德七年的杨文干事件。当时为了消除李渊疑虑，太子只身前往仁智宫陈情，结果被李渊软禁。而当时仁智宫中并不只有他一人，帷幕之外就是李世民及其亲兵。  
　　那是一个惊心动魄的夜晚，哪怕李元吉知道一切尽在李建成掌控中，李渊也在仁智宫中留下了足够保护李建成的暗卫，他也无法让自己冷静下来。  
　　当时他就发誓，此生绝不会让同样的事重演。  
　　如今李渊召太子前往太极宫，他怎能答应。  
　　“你不能去。”情急之下，李元吉连敬称都忘了，他攥住李建成的手腕，“要去，也要等到明天早上。”  
　　一个夜晚，已经足够翻天覆地。  
　　李元吉命人传信给封德彝，恳请他和裴寂一道入宫稳住李渊。同时命人联络宫中交好的嫔妃，让她们轮番向李渊说情。  
　　这些年李渊后宫虽然多了不少年轻貌美的女子，但他敬重的还是那些跟着他从河东一路过来的旧人。大业十三年，要不是李建成一路殚精竭虑，这些女眷早就死在前往太原的路上了。这份恩情，她们一直都记在心上。何况李建成满腹锦绣、聪敏仁善，对她们极好，谁不愿与他交好呢？  
　　但李元吉仍然不能放心，他决定提前对秦王府发动进攻。  
　　东宫众人都知道他的心思，不约而同的瞒住了李建成。大唐的君王，手上不能沾染兄弟的血。  
　　承恩殿中，魏征正在跟李建成下棋。他的棋力不低，但今日连连被李建成杀得大败。  
　　“先生心中有事。”李建成指上拈着白子，他这一子落不落下去已经无关紧要，魏征败局已定。  
　　“山雨欲来风满楼。”魏征认输，将黑子一颗颗放到棋笥中，“太子明日打算如何应对？”  
　　“捉贼拿赃，仅凭片面之词便说我淫乱，无法取信他人。”李建成将白子捡回棋笥。  
　　“太子行事光明磊落，自然不知道小人伎俩。”魏征摇头，“晋国骊姬惑乱后宫，险些让晋国社稷不存。汉时巫蛊之祸株连数万人，多少王公重臣成了刀下亡魂。倘若那诬陷之人……”他抬眼看向李建成，“声称怀了太子的子嗣，您要如何自证？”  
　　李建成微微一怔，思索片刻后，慢慢的道：“我方才已经说了，没有铁证，定不了我的罪。哪怕她怀了子嗣，月份、血脉都做不得假。我出入后宫周遭都有人跟随，进出宫门时间都有人记录，与嫔妃见面也是在正大光明的场所。要栽赃我，且看那人有没有这个胆子。”  
　　他停了一下，眼中闪过一缕寒光，“父皇年纪越大，耳根子越软，是时候颐养天年了。”  
　　魏征动作一顿，心跳骤然加剧，“太子是要……”他虽然硬生生把逼宫两个字咽了下来，但是他的表情已经说明了一切。  
　　“父皇早已属意于我，早一日晚一日又有什么分别？”李建成轻轻一笑，手指在棋笥中抓着棋子把玩。颗颗棋子白如雪，落声清脆，宛如破冰。“我和秦王闹到这种地步，父皇难辞其咎，是时候了结了。”  
　　他朗声一笑，飒然起身，“好了，带我去找元吉吧！”  
　　魏征装傻，“太子问错人了吧，我怎么知道齐王在哪里呢？”  
　　李建成似笑非笑，“明明心不在焉，却硬着头皮跟我下了好几盘棋，不就是为了拖住我吗？齐王现在何处？齐王府，还是演武场？兵将都点齐了吗？”  
　　魏征老脸一红，知道瞒不过去，只能带着李建成来到崇教殿后面的演武场。  
　　那里火把煌煌，恍如白昼。  
　　身着铠甲的是东宫护卫和长林军，身着黑衣黑纱蒙面的是李元吉豢养的死士。  
　　“大哥，你怎么来了。”身后传来脚步声，李元吉回头见是李建成，立刻瞪了魏征一眼。  
　　“别怪他。”李建成道，“你们那些雕虫小技能瞒得过我？”  
　　“你不必管，这里有我。”李元吉急道，他不愿李建成插手这些事。  
　　“朝野都知道你我亲近，你做的，跟我做的，有什么区别？”李建成将李元吉推到身后，站在了众人面前。  
　　他统兵多年，铁血杀伐之气已浸到了骨子里。虽然没有身披铠甲，手中也并无武器，但此刻的他，就是那统帅千军万马，叱咤风云的不败战神。  
　　男人只敬畏英雄，强者只服从于强者。无须多言，只需一个眼神，便足以让在场众人热血沸腾。  
　　李建成思虑比李元吉周全，手段比李元吉果决。一道道命令从他口中发出，一波波人马从东宫奔出。从嘉福门过承天门进入太极宫，从玄德门过朱雀大街埋伏于秦王府周围。  
　　这一次，他要先发制人，让自己立于不败之地。  
　　这个夜晚东宫无人入睡，秦王府也无人入睡。  
　　三更时分，秦王率领八百私兵，马蹄上包裹软布，马嘴套上笼头，衣衫内穿上软甲，静静等候在玄武门外。  
　　侯君集在门外叩击，三声之后，中郎将常何打开玄武门，将秦王等人迎了进去。  
　　天光大亮时，太子和齐王领着数名护卫出现在玄武门外。  
　　常何恭恭敬敬站在一边。  
　　“可有异样？”李元吉低头问他。  
　　“并无异样，一切如常。”常何答道。  
　　李建成轻轻踢动马腹，李元吉却忽然抓住他的缰绳，“还是我独自去面见父皇吧！你称病，改日再见。”  
　　“都已经到这里了，还说这种话。父皇召的是我，我是必须要去的。你去不去倒是其次。”李建成拉开他的手。  
　　李元吉蹙眉，“我总觉得心跳得厉害，有一种不祥的预感。”  
　　李建成笑道：“疑心生暗鬼，有我在，你怕什么。”说完一抖缰绳，率先进去了。  
　　李元吉目光在常何身上掠过，“好好守着玄武门，不许任何人进去，尤其是秦王。”  
　　“是。”  
　　因天色还早，太极宫中一片安静。除了马蹄踏在路上的笃笃声，就是雀鸟的叽喳声。  
　　走着走着，李建成忽然觉得不对。“太安静了。”他握住腰上剑柄，“连雀鸟都不叫了。”  
　　李元吉取下背上的弓，眉间一片肃杀，“雀鸟不叫，是因为受到了惊吓。”他两指一松，箭如流星，直直射入树后，“秦王，出来。”  
　　李世民从树后出来，侯君集、张公谨、刘师立、公孙武达、独孤彦云、杜君绰、郑仁泰、李孟尝以及被他保出的尉迟恭紧跟在他身侧，这些人呈扇形将李建成等人围住。  
　　周遭草木窸窣，无数条人影慢慢逼近，那是李世民豢养的八百私兵。  
　　李建成深深看向李世民，“秦王要杀我？”  
　　李世民眼神痛苦，握住弓箭的手紧得发白。  
　　“秦王，不可再犹豫了。”侯君集一挺长枪，越过李世民直直朝李元吉刺去。  
　　李元吉迅速取下马背上的大槊，当的一声将它隔开。  
　　侯君集大吼一声，与公孙武达一起围攻李元吉。忽然颈上一凉，一面薄如蝉翼的剑刃已经抵上了他的咽喉。大惊之下，他连长枪都顾不得使了，翻身坠马避开。  
　　那剑便顺着他的咽喉划破他的衣襟，从咽喉到腹部，那滴血的伤口几乎将他的身体切成两半。  
　　“秦王！”长孙无忌大叫。  
　　这一声叫喊惊醒了李世民，他不再犹豫，羽箭带着呼呼风声直直射向李建成心脏。  
　　李建成从未对李世民起过杀心，他也不信李世民会杀他。所以当他看到那箭时，已经闪避不开了。  
　　“毗沙门。”  
　　李元吉双目赤红，眼睁睁看着李建成从马上坠落。  
　　李世民看着倒在地上的李建成，只觉得全身的血都是冷的。周围的人在大叫，可是他一个字都听不见。  
　　李元吉恨极，一枪将公孙武达扎在马下，连续开弓朝李世民射来。  
　　忽然嘣的一声，弓弦断了。  
　　李元吉向李世民扑去，扼住李世民颈脖，将他拉下马。  
　　尉迟恭当机立断，举起大槊刺向李元吉，哪怕会误伤秦王也要将李元吉置于死地。  
　　李元吉此时早将生死置之度外，他心中只有一个念头，那就是让李世民陪葬。  
　　正当尉迟恭的大槊快要扎到李元吉身上时，只见一道冷光朝他射来。锵的一声，大槊拦腰断为两截。  
　　那是一柄剑，一柄从李建成手中掷出的剑。  
　　所有人都怔住了，李元吉和李世民也忘了扭打，愣愣看着李建成。  
　　李建成拔下胸口的箭，掷向尉迟恭。箭未到，人已至。剑光过处，众人纷纷闪避。他一脚踢开李世民，拽住李元吉衣领将他拖上马背。  
　　“追！”李世民如梦初醒，倘若让李建成逃到李渊身边，他的末路就到了。  
　　两方人马你追我赶，如闪电般在太极宫中驰骋。  
　　忽然一道尖锐的啸声划破天空。  
　　“……鸣镝，是鸣镝。”侯君集的声音里透着惊恐。  
　　李建成放出鸣镝，说明周遭有伏兵。  
　　“秦王，快撤兵。”尉迟恭大叫。  
　　长孙无忌也道：“留得青山在不愁没柴烧，秦王，撤吧！”  
　　李世民目光紧紧追随着前面那道人影，犹如飞蛾扑火。  
　　狂风起，吹得人睁不开眼睛。  
　　等到风停云歇，情势已经逆转。  
　　周遭都是人，兵甲赫赫，长戈森森。  
　　那是李建成的长林军。  
　　“大哥，你怎样。”此时李元吉才得以检视李建成的伤口，只见衣衫破损处露出柔软的锁子甲。他长长舒了一口气，真是关心则乱，竟忘了这甲胄还是他帮李建成穿上的。  
　　李世民凝视着李建成，慢慢放下手里的弓，“我输了。”  
　　八百人对两万人，八百死囚对两万精兵，胜负已定。  
　　侯君集和尉迟恭等人自然不肯伏诛，他们刚一动，就被李元吉命人射杀。  
　　两具血淋淋的尸体自然比什么话都管用，长孙无忌下马，站在了李世民身后。  
　　其余人也纷纷下马受缚，是死是活，全凭李建成发落。  
　　李建成一步步走到李世民身边。“秦王，你还有何话要说？”  
　　李世民深吸一口气，苦笑，“成王败寇，我无话可说。”  
　　确实无话可说，李建成命人将他带下去。  
　　“元吉……”周遭都是人，李建成却忽然觉得无比孤独，他的手是冷的，心也是冷的。  
　　李元吉紧紧握住李建成的手，“我在。”  
　　李建成瞳孔中映入他的身影，嘴角浮出一丝笑意。虽然肩膀未曾相靠，但只要有他在，自己就能心安。  
　　“父皇在临湖殿。”李元吉柔声道，“去吧，太子。”  
　　此时旭日东升，万丈霞光从天边蔓延至地上。李建成身披金光，一步步走上台阶。  
　　秦王杀兄弑弟，铁证如山，再无复起之日。只要走过那道宫门，大唐太子就不再是大唐太子，他将是大唐皇帝，是天下之主，万物之王。  
　　李元吉看着他的背影，眼神痴迷而疯狂，“毗沙门，从今往后，你只能喜欢我、依靠我、信任我，再也不会有人横亘在你我之间了。”  
　　武德十年，太子李建成登基称帝，改年号为建元，建大明宫。  
　　李渊为太上皇，居太极宫颐养天年。　  
　　李世民被软禁于秦王府，此生不得出府半步。天策府瓦解，参与玄武门政变之人悉数被诛杀。  
　　大唐海清河晏，人民安居乐业。不到一年，人口便翻了一倍有余。国库中银钱堆积如山，连串钱的麻绳都烂了。  
　　建元三年，大唐皇帝封秦琼为征西大元帅，将西域诸国收归大唐，重新打通了丝绸之路。  
　　建元四年，大唐皇帝派齐王东征，将靺鞨诸部、室韦，契丹、高句丽、新罗、百济、琉球、东瀛收归大唐。  
　　建元六年正月，齐王凯旋而归，大唐皇帝亲率百官出城迎接。  
　　建元七年，真腊及南诏诸部落仰慕大唐文化，纷纷请求归附。  
　　建元八年，秦王病重，央秦琼传话，求见大唐皇帝。  
　　八年了，李建成第一次踏进秦王府。  
　　梨花树下，一人背对着他坐在软塌上。  
　　一阵风吹过，雪白的花瓣纷纷扬扬，犹如下了一场小雪。  
　　咔擦，脚下枯枝断裂，惊了这一院安宁。  
　　李世民身体一震，猛然回头。十余步距离，恍若隔世。  
　　千般言语，百般愁肠，最后只化作三个字，“你来了。”  
　　李建成目光落在李世民发上，才三十多岁，就已经满头华发了。  
　　“是下人伺候不周吗？”他眼中闪过薄怒。  
　　李世民摇头，撑着扶手慢慢站起来。  
　　李建成看着他慢慢走到梨花书下，慢慢坐在了石凳上。动作迟缓吃力，分明是个垂垂老者，哪里是当年那个叱咤沙场的秦王？  
　　桌上放着一壶香茶，李世民手腕发抖，茶水溅出了一半。  
　　“我来。”李建成取过茶壶，斟满空杯。  
　　李世民痴痴看着他，“大哥一如从前，我却老了。”那张脸依旧风华绝代，因为久居上位，不经意间便透出帝王威仪。只一眼，就让人不可自拔。  
　　“时间过得真快，如今已是建元八年了。”再深的恨，也被时光冲刷得点滴不剩，更何况如今的秦王对他已无威胁。“你执意见我，是有事相求吗？”  
　　“就是想见见你，跟你说说话。”李世民笑了笑，“再不说，就没机会了。”  
　　“胡说。”李建成眉头一皱，“父皇还健在，你就说这种话。你只是身体虚弱，好好将养就没事了。”  
　　李世民看着那落下的梨花瓣，思绪飘到遥远的当年。  
　　“玄武门……我不后悔。”  
　　李建成瞳孔一缩，声音冷了几分，“已经过去的事，就别说了。”  
　　“李元吉说得对，我比他痴长五年，却没有他活得明白。”李世民深深看向李建成，“江山、美人，我都想要。但世事哪能圆满，什么都想要，最后就什么都得不到。”  
　　“你以为我是为了权势才对你起杀心？”李世民的眼中盈满痛苦，“曾经我也以为是这样，但被关了这么多年，我总算想明白了。有了权势，未必能得到你。但是没有权势，就一定得不到你。毗沙门，自始至终，我想要的只有你。”  
　　“可是你是大唐太子啊，文韬武略，功绩人望，十个李世民加起来也比不上你。”  
　　“所以你要杀了我？因为嫉妒？”与李世民相比，李建成显得十分冷静。因为他的心里已经有了一个人，而这个人不是李世民。所以李世民痛苦也好，快乐也好，都跟他没有关系。  
　　“嫉妒？”李世民点头，“不错，我嫉妒。嫉妒齐王能得到你的心，甚至连只见了几次面的窦建德，都能让你念念不忘。这份嫉妒将我折磨得无法成眠，既然得不到，便毁去吧！”  
　　两人陷入了沉默，只有微风吹动树枝，发出轻轻的噼啪声。  
　　李世民忽然轻轻一笑，“兵败玄武门，如今想来，也是一件幸事。”  
　　李建成不解。  
　　李世民温柔的看着他，“倘若我赢了，坐在没有大哥的朝廷里，执掌着没有大哥的江山，一闭上眼面前全是大哥的身影，那是怎样的折磨。我虽然出不了门，但也能听到外面的消息。民心安稳，社稷昌盛，这是苍生之幸，国家之幸。你能成为大唐皇帝，很好，很好。”  
　　李建成垂眸，将梨花茶一饮而尽。  
　　“明日朕就命太医给你诊治。”他顿了顿，“秦王府太小了，四面墙像个牢笼，你该出去走走，看看朕治理下的大唐盛世。”  
　　李世民一脸讶异，宛如梦中，“陛下……”  
　　“朕封你为太平王，只要不危及社稷，朕容你。”李建成飒然起身，袍袖轻轻拂过李世民手背。  
　　直到再也看不到李建成背影，李世民才恋恋不舍的收回目光。他抚着手背，一滴泪从眼中坠下，“毗沙门。”  
　　而此时的齐王府，人人自危不敢言语。  
　　“陛下微服，独自进了秦王府？”李元吉指尖在桌上轻轻敲击。  
　　探子趴伏在地上，全身瑟瑟发抖。  
　　“还听到什么？”李元吉声音冷如玄冰。  
　　“陛下封秦王为太平王，准他出府。”  
　　李元吉将桌上金器全扫在地上，咬牙切齿，“李世民，是我小看你了。”  
　　失态也只是一瞬，他很快冷静下来，“你先退下，继续监视秦王。”  
　　不能让李世民活着。他费尽心思才让毗沙门爱上他，若让李世民东山再起……  
　　李元吉眼中闪过一抹狠色，“速召姜锬、侯佑入府，本王有要事商议。”  
　　建元八年五月初四，太平王坠马。  
　　建元八年五月初十，太平王卒。  
　　“是你杀了世民。”李建成拨开他的手，冷冷的道。  
　　“你在说什么？”李元吉不以为意，笑着去搂他的腰。  
　　“齐王。”李建成盯着他，“你知道我在说什么。”  
　　李元吉脸上的笑渐渐淡了，唇角一勾，“不错，是我杀了他。”  
　　“你。”李建成没想到他认得这么干脆，反倒不知道该说什么了。狠狠一拍桌子，“他是你兄长。”  
　　“他是逆贼。”李元吉沉声道，“哪怕他被关在太平府，也仍有余孽与他联络。长孙家、尉迟家……李世民不死，社稷难安。”  
　　他跪坐在李建成脚下，抱着他的膝盖，仰望着他，“毗沙门，我昨晚做了个噩梦。梦到李世民将你一箭穿心，你躺在我怀里，满身是血。”  
　　“这只是梦。”哪怕心中伤痛，李建成终究无法对他疾言厉色。  
　　“李世民不死，这个噩梦总有一天成真。”李元吉字字如刀，“玄武门的血尚未干透，难道陛下还想让大唐流血吗？”  
　　李建成抿着唇，心乱如麻。  
　　李元吉声音愈发温柔，“长痛不如短痛，请您即刻下旨将太平王的几个孩儿贬为庶民。”顿了顿，“远离皇权争斗，做个无忧无虑的陶朱公，未尝不是件好事。”  
　　李建成轻轻一叹，“就依你所言吧！倘若我们兄弟三人不是生在帝王家，此时还兄友弟恭，其乐融融。”  
　　李元吉吻上他的唇，“我可不愿与你兄友弟恭，我只愿执你之手，与你偕老。”  
　　李建成无奈，“你啊……”他忽然想到一事，用手抵住李元吉胸膛，正色道：“他们是世民唯一的血脉，你不可再对他们下手。”  
　　李元吉以吻封缄，“好。”  
　　建元十年至景和五年，在齐王的授意下，太平王的六个孩儿一一病逝，李世民一脉断绝。  
　　李建成治下的大唐，版图越来越大，北至西伯利亚以北，南至南海诸岛，东北到今朝鲜半岛，西北横贯中亚地区直到莱茵河畔。  
　　大唐百花齐放，兼容并蓄，成为了真正的万国之国。  
　　李建成与李元吉携手站在大明宫的最高处，极目望去，宫阙如云，江山如画。  
　　“元吉，这就是我们的大唐。”他侧头看向李元吉，“你会一直陪着我吗？”  
　　李元吉含笑，“会的，我的王。我会一直在你身边，陪你看尽万里河山。”  
　　


End file.
